Let It Out
by Lucifer'sForkedTongue
Summary: I wanted to write about a vulnerable Dean. Where the weight of everything just catches up to him and Sammy is there to help him. Because he needs a break down too, even if he thinks hes to manly for one.


Dean always talked about their mom's cooking. He'd compare his to hers all the time. But there was one food no one could make like hers, pancakes. They were always down perfectly, the right side of golden brown. So every morning when he got the chance, he would make them for Sammy in the Batcave's sizeable well equipped kitchen, since he never got the chance to try them.

Cooking gave Dean time to himself, Sammy would get shooed off every time he tried to sneak a taste of whatever his older brother was cooking. So eventually his kitchen rights were revoked. While Dean cooked he couldn't help think back on passed events of his life, but mostly he thought about when his mom was alive. He would help her in the kitchen, or try to, being only a toddler so he usually just ended up watching.

He'd be lying if sometimes he just wanted to break down and cry because of the memories. But he wouldn't, he had to be strong for Sammy, and the others. Because even if he had it bad, they had it just as bad or worse, and who was he to have a break down when they didn't?

One morning Dean woke up to the smell of pancakes. He groggily made his way into the kitchen to see his little brother, facing the stove attempting to flip a pancake by using the pan. He walked up quietly behind Sam, wrapping his arms around his middle kissing between tanned shoulder blades.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" Dean mumbled teasingly into Sam's back.

"Making you breakfast for once, now go sit" Sam smiled, wiggling in Dean's grip so he'd let go and leave him to finish. Dean smirked rolling his eyes, before smacking Sam's ass, leaving the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Sam came into the spacious dining room, settling a big plate of pancakes and two plates in front of them. Sam sat next to his brother, as Dean started piling the pancakes onto his plate. Sam watched him smiling, causally put the last to on his own plate.

Sam had looked away for a second, to cut his pancakes when he heard Dean's fork clatter against the hard wood table. He looked over at his older brother, who had his head in his hands and was slightly shaking. It took Sam a second to realize he was crying. Sam's eyebrows pulled together as he frowned.

"That bad huh?" Trying to ease the tension, but knew this was more than bad tasting food.

Dean just shakes his head, quietly sobbing into his hands unable to around the lump in his throat. Sam reaches for his older brother, rubbing his back, concern etched deep into the features of his face.

"Hey De" He pulls Dean to him, forcing the older man to move onto his lap. Sam wraps an arm around his waist, the other gently stroking through short spiked hair.

"Everything is gonna be okay De, just let it out." Dean shifts closer to Sammy, settling so he can wrap his arms tightly around his little brother's neck crying into his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't-" Before Dean could finish his broken sentence Sam kissed him. It was wet and sloppy, mostly lips and teeth, but it got Sam's point across. That this was safe, it was Sammy and Dean was allowed to break down, and just let Sammy take care of him without being judged.

Sam began to rub small circles into the small of Dean's back, planting barely there kisses along his jawline.

"You're okay De, I've got you" He held his older brother closer to him, no space between them, Dean wrapped his legs around Sammy's waist breathing heavy, warm puffs of air into his neck.

Sam felt Dean press a kiss against his jugular, sucking gently. Sam couldn't but groan low in his throat.

"_Please_ Sammy, _need_ you" Dean whispered against his neck, voice slightly hoarse.

"Okay De, I've got you" Sam kissed his brother gently at first; licking at his bottom lip until Dean parted his lips slightly, allowing Sam entrance. Sam took his time mapping out the inside of Dean's mouth, tongues rolling along each other. Seeing Dean like this, so vulnerable and needy, knowing Dean would never show this side of himself to anyone but his little brother made Sam's heart clench.

Dean tangled his fingers into long brown hair pulling gently as kissed Sam harder, sucking on his bottom lip. Sam thrust up against his big brother, already painfully hard. Dean moaned into Sammy's mouth matching Sam's movements.

"Please Sammy, _more_" Dean reached underneath them sitting up, to pull his little brother's sweatpants down around his thighs, pulling his own down as well. Dean thrust against Sam's naked cock, the thick length sliding between his cheeks. The much needed friction, and just _Dean_ made him throw his head back moaning loudly, fisting the back of Dean's shirt.

"I love you Sammy, so much" Dean pressed a couple quick kisses to Sam's mouth. Sam cupped the back of Dean's head, pulling him so their foreheads were touching. He smiled, a big full on dimpled grin at his big brother.

"I love you to De" Sam whispered against Dean's lips, as he lifted him up some, slowly pushing inside of him.

Dean let out a sharp breath between his teeth, as Sam bottomed out inside him. He never broke eye contact with his baby brother as he got used to the stretch, slowly rocking his hips.

"_Sammy_" Dean sighed, warm breath against Sam's lips, connecting them once more as Sam began to slowly thrust into Dean.

Dean dug his blunt nails into Sam's shoulder blades as he rode his baby brother, matching thrusts. Sam gripped Dean's hips pounding into him harder now lost in his lust.

"Fuck, Sammy I'm...cl-"Dean whimpered into Sam's neck kissing and sucking on his pulse point. Sam pulled at Dean's short hair as he began to lose his rhythm.

"Me too De" Sam reaching between them gripping Dean's cock slowly running his thumb over the head dipping it into the slit using the precum as lube stroking his big brother roughly, twisting his wrist on the up stroke. Sam changed his angle hitting Dean's prostate dead on.

"Sa-..Sammy!" Dean screamed, biting down hard into Sam's neck cumming _hard_ onto his baby brother's chest. Sam followed after a couple more hard thrusts, cumming deep inside Dean some leaking out around him. Dean lifted his head from Sam's neck to rest it against Sam's forehead struggling to catch his breath. Their eyes met and they stayed like that while they caught there breathes. Smiling stupidly at each other keeping perfect eye contact.

"Thank you baby boy" Sam blushed slightly at the nickname, but only kissed Dean on the nose. Dean scrunched up his face at that, biting at Sammy's before leaning heavy against him, resting his head back against Sam's shoulder.

"It's my job to take care of you to, you know" Sam smiled, resting his cheek against Dean's forehead.

"Even if you think you don't need it." Sam ran his hands slow and light up Dean's back, before wrapping them protectively around his older brother's waist.

Dean too tired to argue, just sighed contently, running long fingers gently through Sam's hair.

"I know" He whispered against Sam's neck, fighting back more tears but happy ones this time.


End file.
